¡Feliz día de la madre ¿Spicia!
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Oneshot · Porque encontrar el regalo ideal el día de la madre no es tan fácil como parece... acabaremos todos haciendo una tarta .


Mi primer fic de esta serie... que lei antes de Navidad por recomendación de una amiga y me encantó *-*. Lo escribí en navidad pero lo he querido colgar hoy porque hoy es, precisamente, el día de la madre^^.

No se me dá especialmente bien el humor, pero espero que os guste.

* * *

**¡Feliz día de la madre****… ¿Spicia?!**

_FF de Matantei Loki Ragnä__rok_

Shibuya estaba a rebosar de gente. Como siempre, el centro comercial de Tokio atraía a cientos de personas que, planeado o no, quisieran comprar una u otra cosa, y todos, o casi todos en su defecto, salían de allí con una o dos bolsas colgando del brazo como mínimo. Y más en un día como aquel, en Mayo… el día de la madre. Había en especial hombres y jóvenes que buscaban el regalo ideal a regalar aquel día.

Mayura acababa de llegar y miraba los diversos escaparates con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella no tenía problemas a la hora de encontrar el regalo ideal para su madre, y había una floristería cerca. Hacía varios años se había encontrado sin un solo yen aquel mismo día y había tenido que recurrir a su padre. Éste se había quedado sumamente sorprendido ante la idea de un regalo para su esposa.

"Lleva mucho muerta, Mayura" le había tratado de explicar a la jovencita.

Ella había asentido y sonreído. "Lo sé, papá, pero aún puedo llevarle flores" había respondido para sorpresa del hombre.

Desde entonces él añadía su granito de arena al regalo, aunque seguía siendo Mayura quien elegía las flores.

Mayura entró en la floristería. El aroma de las distintas flores era delicioso y flotaba en el aire, alejándola de la realidad hasta que una voz anciana la sacó de su ensimismamiento floral.

-¿Qué quieres, pequeña? ¿Un ramo de flores para tu madre?

Ella dio un respingo y se volvió para encontrarse de pronto con un hombre anciano, de ojos pequeños y acuosos pero sonrisa alegre y vivaracha, con un delantal adornado con varias flores y unas tijeras en uno de los bolsillos.

Asintió rápidamente.

-¿Qué tipo de flores? –preguntó el dueño de la tienda.

Mayura se quedó pensativa. Le había llevado narcisos el año pasado, y flores de jazmín el anterior, que eran de sus favoritas. Este año quería llevarle algunas diferentes.

-¿Cuánto valen esas rosas blancas? ¡Son preciosas! –exclamó Mayura sorprendida.

El hombrecillo las miró y sonrió.

-No son muy caras y están de moda este año.

Mayura asintió otra vez, pidiendo un ramo de aquellas hermosas flores cuando algo captó su atención de detective fugazmente. Se volvió tras entregar el dinero, pero ya no había nada. Que extraño… habría jurado ver a… ¿Sería un misterio?

-Muchas gracias –le dijo al dueño de la tienda, cogiendo el ramo de flores. Pesaba bastante. Después salió de la tienda.

Otra vez en la calle miró a ambos lados, extrañada. Iba a darse media vuelta para ver algunos escaparates antes de irse, cuando volvió a verlo. Al volverse esta vez sí alcanzó a ver a aquellas dos familiares figuras.

Con el ramo en la mano salió corriendo.

-¡¡Yamino!! –gritó, agitando la mano libre en el aire.

La figura de pelo oscuro miró a su alrededor, sorprendida de oír aquella voz que ya conocía muy bien, sin saber exactamente de dónde venía, cuando Mayura se chocó de bruces con él, cayendo al suelo.

Yamino se puso en pie y la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Mayura? –preguntó el joven.

-Estaba comprándole unas flores a mi madre –sonrió ella ampliamente, agachándose para acariciar la cabeza de Fenrir.

El perro se apartó un poco y Yamino, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo, dijo:

-Pero… ¿tú madre no había muerto?

-Sí, cuando era pequeña, pero le compro flores todos los años. Papá dice que quizá pueda olerlas.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y vosotros?

-Nada, estamos mirando. Hoy el señor Loki quería comer sushi… pero no tengo atún rojo, así que he ido a comprar –señaló la bolsa de la compra que llevaba en un brazo-, y nos hemos detenido a mirar tiendas.

-Oh, vale… -aceptó Mayura-. Entonces hasta luego. Yo tengo que irme y llevar las flores.

-Hasta luego, señorita –se despidió a su vez Yamino.

Mayura se dio media vuelta y se alejó por la calle, camino del metro para llegar pronto a su casa. En silencio se preguntaba si Yamino no estaría buscando algún regalo para su madre… y eso la hacía preguntarse a su vez por qué nunca había oído hablar de su madre, o la de Loki.

¡Jo! ¿Por qué será tan misterioso? se dijo a sí misma. Bueno, mejor, así tenía un misterio más. ¡Y esta vez estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta el fondo! ¡Lo descubriría!

Yamino vio alejarse a Mayura y exhaló un suspiró. A su lado Fenrir se reía con poco disimulo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada, de nada –respondió el perro, lo cual a todas luces para el resto del universo fue un encantador ladrido.

-Y ahora vayamos a comprar –añadió el menor de los dos hermanos-. Me pregunto si no será buena idea regalarle flores como hace Mayura…

La serpiente miró hacia la floristería. El hombrecillo que había atendido a la muchacha momento antes estaba ahora recortando algunas rosas rojas para un hombre de amplia estatura y vestimenta elegante que buscaba algo adecuado para su futura esposa.

-Pues yo sé el regalo ideal –se rió el perro de nuevo.

-¿Cuál?

-Comida –ladró-. Ya sabes como come.

-¡Es una genial idea! –exclamó Yamino-. Podría hacerle una tarta… pero entonces necesito huevos y nata, y…

Perdiéndose con la lista de ingredientes cogió en brazos a Fenrir, que lanzó un angustiado ladrido, y salió corriendo.

Los dos hombres de la floristería vieron, alarmados, como pasaba a su lado un chico con un perro que no dejaba de ladrar desesperado. Aunque ladraba muy bien.

***

-Por fin –se quejó Fenrir, agotado. Se había tumbado sobre el suelo de la cocina y no estaba dispuesto a moverse después de la carrera que le había dado Yamino, todo para conseguir media centena de ingredientes que podían comprarse en el supermercado más cercano pero, que no, que tenían que ser los mejores y cada tienda estaba en un extremo de la ciudad.

El perro resolló quejándose, pero su hermano lo ignoró, entusiasmado con la tarta para Spicia. Al menos tenía buena pinta… Y él no había comido. Yamino se había olvidado por completo de el, gritando algo sobre la inspiración.

Fenrir se puso en pie y salió de la cocina con trote ligero sin que el otro se diera siquiera cuenta. ¿Se había fijado siquiera en que había estado allí antes? Probablemente no.

Subió las escaleras de la mansión y, de un saltó, abrió la puerta del estudio de Loki. Él estaba sentado leyendo una de aquellas novelas policíacas tan predecibles. El perro entró corriendo y se subió a las rodillas del dios, con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

-¡Daddy!

Fenrir enterró el hocico en el cuello de Loki, temblando. El niño dejó a un lado el libro, sorprendido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Fenrir? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Yamino se ha olvidado de darme de comer –gimió el animalito.

-¿Qué? –exclamó el otro, incrédulo-. ¿Cómo es eso? Ahora lo solucionamos. ¡No permitiré que mueras de hambre!

Teatralmente cogió en voladas al perrito y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Gracias, Daddy! –contestó éste.

Al llegar a la cocina Loki se detuvo de la impresión. Yamino caminaba de un lado a otro a la carrera, batiendo huevos en un lado, poniendo nata en otro, untando de chocolate otra cosa, o de vainilla, o de lo que fuera. Loki parpadeó ante aquella escena y recobró el habla.

-Yamino… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió en voz baja.

-¡Un pastel! –sonrió el susodicho radiantemente.

-¿Para quién?

-Para Spicia, obviamente. Hoy es el día de la madre.

-Ah, claro… Hablando de Spicia, me extraña mucho que no este ya aquí con el barullo que estás armando y toda esta comida…

Fenrir le golpeó suavemente con una pata en el pelo.

-Sí, ya te pongo yo la comida, que Yamino está ocupado –asintió Loki poniendose en marcha hacia uno de los múltiples armarios de la habitación.

Fenrir volvió a golpearle, mirando al otro lado.

-Sí, sí, ya sé cuál te gusta.

Un nuevo golpe por parte de Fenrir, esta vez más fuerte, sacó una exclamación de dolor al padre, que miró al perro.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mira –Fenrir señaló a un lado con una pata.

-Oh, no.

-¿Qué pasa? Quiso saber Yamino sin apartar la mirada de la receta.

-Spicia sí estaba aquí –explicó Loki.

-¿Qué? ¡Detenedla antes de que se lo coma, que aún no está listo!

Padre e hijo asintieron ante las ordenes de Yamino y se lanzaron contra Spicia, apartándola de la puerta de la cocina.

Justo en el momento en que los dos forcejeaban con la hambrienta chica, se oyó un sonido en la puerta.

-Abrid vosotros –pidió Yamino desde la cocina.

Al punto Spicia se puso en pie, librándose de Loki y fenrir.

-¡¡No!! –gritaron estos.

Pero Spicia, lejos de ir hacia la cocina, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla antes de que volviera a sonar, por tercera vez, el timbre. Al otro lado del umbral apareció una chica que entró alegremente en la mansión.

-¡Hola! –saludó.

Mayura se detuvo ante la visión de Loki y Fenrir enredados en el suelo, tratando de levantarse.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí tirados? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Nada –respondió Loki al ver que Spicia ya no trataba de introducirse a cualquier precio en la cocina donde Yamino seguía trabajando.

El chico se puso en pie por fin y se sacudió la hipotética suciedad del polvo y de la ropa. Fenrir lanzó un nuevo ladrido que sonaba sospechosamente cercano a un "Tengo hambre" desesperado. Mayura, al verlo, se acercó a acariciarle de nuevo las orejas.

-¡Daddy! –gimió el perro.

-Pero, ¡qué monada!

-¡¡Feliz día de la madre, Spicia!! –gritó a voz en grito una nueva voz: Yamino, que entraba en escena con el pastel de tres pisos para Spicia en una mano y abriendo la puerta de la cocina de una patada.

Spicia dio un saltó nada más ver el pastel terminado y se lanzó a comer, no sin antes susurrar un inaudible "gracias" a Yamino entre bocado y bocado.

-¿He oído "comida"? –intervino una nueva voz y una espada de madera entró en escena.

-¡Narugami! Pero, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –gritó otra persona, alargando tormentosamente la "i" final.

-Vengo a defender la justicia… y la comida –rió el recién llegado, yendo de cabeza a por el pastel que tenía aún Yamino entre manos.

-Podemos comerlo entre todos –sonrió Yamino-. Es muy grande.

Loki, que había sido arrollado por la giganta, trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero Fenrir pasó sobre él de nuevo para lanzarse sobre el pastel.

Mayura, aceptó el trozo que le tendía Yamino en un plato, sin terminar de entender nada de aquello.

¡Feliz día de la madre… ¿Spicia?!

**Fin**


End file.
